legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Warfare
Future Warfare is a series in Legends of the Multi-Universe. The adventure is created by Coolautiz and co-writen by 22kingdomheartsfan Unlike the series Coolautiz is already writing, Fire Rebellion, this series is set in the same LOTM storyline as Blackpool, Meister of War, Next Generation Island Tour, etc. It takes place in 2072, 58 years after the events of Next Generation Island Tour, and then moves 4 to 5 years later. The Earth setting in this series is completely futuristic and advanced. Future Warfare will be succeded by LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War in December 2015. Release: November 2014 Ended: June 2015 Plot Future Warfare is set 58 years after Next Generation Island Tour. The story involves a 22 year old OC, who was close to Princess Celestia and Equestria, although being human. He made it his mission to find a way to bring Celestia and Twilight's friends back, despite the odds of such being quite low, and therefor travels to what remains of Equestria, having to master the dangers that lie ahead. However, during these events, Zaheer, an anarchist who is also an Airbender and the leader of the Red Lotus, had started a war with what remains of the B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Team Free Will and it's new members. The B Team, Team Free Wil and Slade's Ensemble team up with the PMC known as Atlas Corporation to combat the threat. Unfortunetly for the main character, Zaheer knows what he's up to and will stop at nothing to hunt him down before his completes his mission. A new era has begun, an era where Private Military Companies are now the dominant military force, the Air Nation is revived in the wake of Equestria's end, and the adventures from nearly 60 years ago are mere tales. Episodes *Future Warfare: Prologue Zero One/Future Warfare: Prologue Zero Two *Future Warfare Book One: Future Warfare *Future Warfare Book Two: Charon *Future Warfare Book Three: Manticore *Future Warfare Book Four: Restoration *Future Warfare: Empire (Epilogue and connection to The New Multi-Universal War) Characters Heroes Talon Laboratories David Talon Sunset Shimmer - Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet The B Team Bender - Voiced by John DiMaggio Jack Mitchell - Voiced by Troy Baker Gideon - Voiced by Gideon Emery Artificial Intelligence Program Epsilon - Voiced by Burnie Burns in the form of Epsilon-Church Jenny Wakeman - Voiced by Janice Kawaye Twilight Sparkle - Voiced by Tara Strong Heloise - Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Sora Takenouchi - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro - Voiced by Alyson Stoner Skipper - Voiced by Tom McGrath Phineas Flynn - Voiced by Vincent Martilla Suede - Voiced by Will Dufresne Jack Bauer- Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland Gohan - Voiced by Kyle Hebert Commander David Mason - Voiced by Rich McDonald Stardash Mr.Gold - Voiced by Robert Cayle Jorgen von Strangle - Voiced by Daran Norris Emily Grey - Voiced by Arryn Zech Kathryn Janeway Jimmy Neutron - Task Force 141 Taichi "Tai" Kamiya - Voiced by Joshua Seth CT - Voiced by Samantha Ireland Insurrectionist Leader - Voiced by Michael Joplin Jake the Guilmon - Voiced by Steven Blum Hermann Fegelein Team RWBY Ruby Rose - Voiced by Lindsay Jones Weiss Schnee - Voiced by Kara Eberle Blake Belladonna - Voiced by Arryn Zech Yang Xiao Long - Voiced by Barbara Dunkelman Omega Legue Anubis Doggie Cruger - Voiced by John Tui Dick Simmons - Voiced by Gustavo Sorola Starkiller - Voiced by Samuel Witwer Scorpion Squad Android 17 - Voiced by Chuck Huber Slade's Ensemble Slade - Voiced by Ron Perlman Anti Cosmo - Voiced by Daran Norris Hades voiced by James Woods Ben Linus - Portrayed by Michael Emerson Bowser Deker Flying Dutchman Lionel Luthor Sentinel Task Force General McDonnell - Voiced by Matt Riedy Cormack - Voiced by Russell Richardson Ozpin - Voiced by Shannon McCormick Glynda Goodwitch - Voiced by F.I.L.S.S. - Voiced by Yomary Cruz Discord - Voiced by John De Lancie Cilan - Voiced by Jason Griffith Tom Majors - Voiced by Jason Griffith Knox Team Free Will Castiel - Voiced by Misha Collins Craft Dawn Echo (Earth to Echo) Fives May Spartan 1337 Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Drake the Dragon Luna the Wolf Shane the Wolf Logan the Wolf Jeremy Crane Bulk Biceps The Mask Others Princess Celestia - Voiced by Nicole Oliver Old Clock Shop Man Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Riolu Meloetta David Talon.png Sunset Shimmer 2.png EDk1MGJqMTI= o futurama-bender-auditions.jpg 401px-Jack Mitchell AW.png Epsilon Season 12.png Jenny_Wakeman.jpg Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Heloise 90.jpg Cormack AW.png 1000px-Isabella Impatient.jpg Dr Wakeman.jpg Oldmanandclockmon.png skipper 83.jpg phineas 51.jpg suede 42.jpg jack bauer 24.jpg gohanad 54.jpg stardashstar.jpg gold28.jpg Gideon-main.jpg 253130-sora_takenouchi_02.jpg Tai Revenge of Diaboromon.jpg jorgen.jpg Emily Grey - S12E9.png Discord 22.PNG Advanced-Warfare.jpg Ct_face_tfa.png Castiel 2.jpg Insurrectionleaderface.png Android17.png Simmons Season 11.png Prspd-rg-doggie.jpeg Starkiller15.jpeg Ruby Rose RWBY.jpg Weiss - 8.png Blake Belladonna.png Yang Xiao Long.jpg Cilan_and_Pansage.png Fegelein.png Janeway.jpg grovyle.jpg Guilmon_(1).jpg sladetitans1.jpg anticosmofairyoddparents.jpg jn.jpg Uhh...Garth..jpg David Mason.jpg Riolu 23.png Meloetta 23.png Villains Atlas Corporation Jonathan Irons - Voiced by Kevin Spacey Sharko Voiced by Sunny Deol The Red Lotus Zaheer - Voiced by Henry Rollins P'Li - Voiced by Kristy Wu Scott the Paildramon KVA Hades (Call of Duty) - Voiced by Sharif Ibrahim Charon Industries Malcom Hargrove - Voiced by Jack Lee Adagio Dazzle - Voiced by Kazumi Evans Sonata Dusk - Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse Aria Blaze - Voiced by Diana Kaarina Felix - Voiced by Miles Luna Thugs-4-Less Locus - Voiced by Gary G. Haddock The Loki and Wesker Alliance Victor H. Ramos - Voiced by Steve Wilcox The Viking Alliance Eirik the Sagittarimon - Voiced by The Meta - Voiced by Burnie Burns Khorne (He is however only associating with a few members Black Wolf and Eirik the Sagittarimon since he dislikes most of the members who aren't fair to the warriors and the disgusting and disrespectful fates they give the enemies. He and his minions wish to challenge the heroes and other forces honorably to battle.) The Tall Man Others more soon.... Irons Utopia.jpg Zaheer.png Tumblr inline n6udq6jBnY1r525wt.png Paildramon 6.jpg Locus.png Sharko.JPG Victor_Ramos_CoDG.png Sagittarimon DF401.jpg Chairman Hargrove.png Hades AW.png Tall Man.jpg khorne___one_of_chaos_gods___character_concept___by_artizer-d66ag35.jpg 20120710170205!Meta_attaches_unit.png Adagio Dazzles Sinister Grin.png Sonata_Dusk_thumb_EG2.png Aria Blaze.png Felix_Close_Up_CGI.png Equipment Vehilces *Hover Bike *Spider Tank *Zig's Airplane *Warbird *VTOL Transport Aircraft Armor *Exoskeleton Suit *XS1 Goliath *Nano Gloves more soon... Theme The of Future Warfare will be Compelled by Jack Trammell, which was heard during the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Trivia *Unlike the series' before this one, which primarily has MLP:FiM's Equestria as the center setting, the center setting for this series will be the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare universe. Equestria will appear, but in ruin. *Only cetain members of the B Team, M.O.D.A.B, and other prior teams will be appearing along with newcomers. For The B Team it's the main members. *Most of the futuristic elements in this series is from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (XS1 Goliath, Hoverbikes, Spider Tanks, Drones Swarms, etc.) Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Sentinel Storyline Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:22kingdomheartsfan